


Kidney Privilege Mood Board

by stormiestories



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormiestories/pseuds/stormiestories
Summary: Inspired by Kidney Privilege by Anonymous_Introvert78I've been wanting to do this for a while and finally found the motivation to actually do it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kidney Privilege Mood Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_Introvert78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Introvert78/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fully satisfied with this, but I couldn't find quite what I wanted to use


End file.
